Some Dreams Come True
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: (Young Blades fic) When D'Artagnan ask Jacqueline out while on Patrol and she says yes, its only the beginning. There is a question about a baby left on the doorstep being Jacques.


The weather had been dreadful; it had rained heavily for three days now. The darken sky, and the cool dampness penetrated the uniforms of the Musketeers who were riding patrol. Thunder rolled in the sky, and flashes of lightning lit up the gloominess. The Paris mud clung to everything it touched. The roads they traveled were a quagmire, they could hear the rain hitting the leaves, and pounding against their hats, and cloaks.

D'Artagnan rode sitting straight, as he was trying to keep the rain from dripping down his back. Nothing worse than having that happen. He glanced over at his companion, and saw her mumbling under her breath. Now if he were at his fathers, he could be inside, warm, and dry. However, here he was out in this weather, hungry and waterlogged. His fingertips had even shriveled up, and that was not all that shriveled.

Jacque looked over at him, and seemed to be staring at him. He did not know why she would be. He wiped at a large drop of water at the end of his nose. What he would not give for a hot tottie right now, hot food, and a warm bed.

Jacque sneezed at that moment, and then coughed. D'Artagnan looked over at her, concerned. Was she getting sick? He hoped not, he did not know what they would do if she did. He leaned over, putting a hand on her arm.

"When we get back, I'll buy you a nice hot drink and dinner if you will." He said past the water than hit him in the face; he blinked the water from his eyes.

Jacque smiled at him, and rubbed her nose. When she nodded her head, more water poured off the brim of her hat. "I would like that." She yelled back at him. His eyes widened, he had not heard her right, had he?

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes, I would like to have dinner with you." She put out her hand, and covered his larger hand with her smaller one. He smiled back at her then. He was happy, and the rain not so bothersome all of a sudden.

Ramon sat at the table, and he could see the rain pouring past the large stable doors. He had been working on a poem about the terrible weather. He was tired of being stuck inside except for when he went on patrol. He stood up and walked over to the large fireplace. His boots squeaking, with his patrolling every day, his boots would never dry out. He pulled off his boots, and put his feet on the flat stones before the fireplace. Ah, that felt good, though his socks were wet also.

Siroc came into the room, clearly distracted as he had that look he always had when he had an idea. He sat down by the fireplace too; he took a deep breath, and leaned back in the chair.

"Siroc, how did you dry out your boots so quickly? They don't squeak." Siroc turned to his friend.

"Well I have been working on an idea, with warm air, and a bellows, blowing warm air into the boots, thus drying them." Ramon smiled and pointed at his boots.

"Could I use it? My poor feet would thank you."

"Of course." They sat there in companionable silence, listening to the fire. Duval came in, and wondered over to the fire, leaning over and placing his hands in front of the fire, warming them.

"Boys, are you ready for your next patrol? I know its bad out there, but it cannot be helped. Hopefully it will soon stop raining." Ramon looked up at his captain.

"I sincerely hope so, Captain. I do not care for this weather."

"I have some stew ready, whenever you are ready to eat, and some fruit after. D'Artagnan and Jacque should be back soon." He turned and left the room, he had paperwork to do.

The two miserable Musketeers rode in, ducking their heads, and dismounted inside the stables. Siroc hurried over, and shut the door against the weather and turned to his very wet friends. Jacque led her horse to her stall, and began to take off the saddle, D'Artagnan following her lead.

"There is hot tea, and hot stew to warm you up." D'Artagnan turned and looked at his friend, and Siroc could see the exhaustion in his friends face.

"Going to get dry and then go out and eat, Jacque and I are going to have something other than the Captains stew tonight. Something stronger than tea to drink." His friend nodded understandingly.

"I don't blame you. Couple of hours and Ramon and I have to make that trip."

"Why would you want to go out in that rain again my friend?" D'Artagnan turned to his friend by the fireplace.

"Because I want some fresh air." Ramon just flashed him a puzzled look, and then looked at Jacque.

"Surely, you aren't as mad at our friend here are you? Nice and warm in here, until tomorrow at noon when you go out again." Jacque turned to him, and smiled.

"Yes, I guess I am. Been around him too long, rubbed off on me I guess." She turned and walked towards the hall. "But first I am going to dry off, and change clothes." D'Artagnan watched her go, then turned to his friends.

"I think I will too, the ladies will want me to look my best." He smiled and left.

"Figures, he can't stay away from the fairer sex even for an evening. One day he is going to get into trouble. Some pappa is going to make him marry one of them."

D'Artagnan had chosen a table in a corner, away from most of the regular customers. There were only a few about, on a night like this. It suited him just fine. He looked at Jacqueline, and wished she could dress as a women, he liked seeing her in a dress, and that hair around her face in those soft curls.

"Jacqueline, we have some vacation time coming in two weeks. I was wondering if you would consider taking it with me? We can go away from him, where none would recognize you." He dared not touched her; he did not need that kind of reputation around town.

"I don't know D'Artagnan…"

"Not D'Artagnan, when we are alone. My first name is Francois."

"Alright Francois, I like that name, better than Charles." He knew she remembered a certain king of that name. "But I don't know. Why would you want to go anywhere with me?"

"Perhaps because I care about you? That just perhaps, I would like the chance to see if we could have a future together." She worried her lower lip as she listened to him.

"D'Artagnan, you aren't a one woman, man. You say you like me, but you tell all the girls that. I know you have been sneaking in and out of here, at all hours. I am not stupid you know. I know what you do. I won't be one of your conquests." His gentle smile had changed, and his face softened, there was a strange look in his eyes as he gazed into hers.

"I used to go out, I admit often, before you. Now I go out and drink, I have dated. However, not how you think. Not since, I met you. You have conquered me." She leaned forward, surprise on her face, her mouth opened and she sat there staring at him.

"I…that is you can't want me." He looked at her with his soft brown eyes that she could lose herself in. She watched his lips as he spoke, butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"I can, and I do. I don't want any other woman, Jacqueline. Only you."

"D'Artagnan, you know can't risk it."

"I love you. Do you love me?"

"I do love you, more than anything or anyone." He leaned and touched her knee under the table.

"Then we will find a way. We will take what we can, until we can make you truelly free, to be Jacqueline." He squeezed her knee, and she laid her hand over his, and laced her fingers with his.

"You know Jacqueline, I don't think this food ever tasted this good, before." He smiled over at her.

"Yeah I know. I have a desire for desert." He smiled at her.

"Eclairs, danish, cake, what?"

"You!" She whispered to him. His eyes turned to darked flame.

"Anytime, anywhere my love."

"Tonight, in that grove of trees behind the academy, there is a room sized shed out there. We shall meet there at ten."

"I can't wait. But are you certain?"

"Never been more sure of anything. I love you." She suddenly looked down and turned pink. "I…never did this before." He listened to her words and then looked at her flushed cheeks. He loved her so much, and he would make her his forever. This wasn't any casual relationship, it was lasting.

"Jacqueline?" She turned and looked at him.

"I am glad." He couldn't wait till later, how many times had he dreamed about it? It had taken him six months to get her to admit to being in love with him.

D'Artagnan was in his room, toweling off, he rubbed vigorously to try to warm his skin up. He smiled at the thought of the first time with the woman he loved. He knew it should not be in a shed, it should be in a fine bedroom with silk sheets and candles, and Champagne. She deserved it and more. However, he was like her, he could not wait another moment to hold her in his arms, and love her. He looked down at himself and sniffed, he smelled of rain. He went to the chest in the corner and opened it; he looked through the clothes, the musketeer clothes and the dressy clothes that he kept. Never knew when he might need them.

Jacqueline was in a state in her room. She had locked the door, and undressed, draping her wet clothes over the wooden chair in her room to dry. Tiny drops of water fell to the floor, unnoticed by her. She wrapped herself in the flannel towel, and using another one, she began to dry her hair. She sat on the bed, leaned her head over, and rubbed her head hard. She wished she could wear something more feminine, for D'Artagnan, but it was too risky. She hurried to get ready, though she had hours yet. She had knots in her stomach, and a bad case of the nerves, yet she was anxious to be with him. For a while, she could forget the problems of being wanted. She could simply be Jacqueline, with her lover, Francois.

D'Artagnan was fully dressed, and he brushed his hair until it shown and then tied it back. He glanced around his room, and suddenly he had an idea. He would ask his father to bring something for him when he arrived in a few days. A surprise for Jacqueline.

He left his room, traveled down the hall, past her door and to the main room. There he went over to the fireplace, and sat down in a chair. Ramon still sat there, reading. He glanced up when he heard the footsteps, and he smiled.

"How was dinner, my friend? Did you find any fair maidens to woo?"

"No, the weather kept them home, had to make do with Jacques company." 

"Well better luck next time, my friend. When the sun comes out so will the fairest maidens of France, and we can gather the beautiful flowers that do not just bloom in spring.

D'Artagnan just smiled at his friend, and nodded. "I would like to find a nice girl and settle down." Ramon's eyes brows shot up and he stared at his friend.

"You? The day you settle down, will never happen. You like the ladies too much. Now me, when I can find a woman, I want a lady you know. When I find her she must like my poetry, and have poetry in her soul."

"I hope you find her soon, Ramon."

"Thank you my friend." He closed the book he had lying in his lap. "I hope you find your true love too." 

"I believe that I will, and soon I hope. What are you going to do when you get your next week off?"

"Me? Why I plan to take a little trip. I wish I could visit my family, but that is not to be. However, my little sister, well she is married now. She and her husband are going to meet me. I have not seen her in seven years."

"Good for you, everyone needs family. Does she like poetry?"

"No, she does not. She reads romance novels." He rubbed his face and stood up. "I had better go and get Siroc from his lab, or we will never get to our patrol, not that I would mind missing it." He turned and walked towards the hall. D'Artagnan turned his thoughts to other things. He tried to remember what Jacqueline had told him about the day her father was killed. If she could recognize the men who were with Mazarin that day, perhaps he could get one of them to talk.

He did not notice when Jacque came into the room, and sat down across from him. Jacque sat there looking into the fire, for a few moments before turning to him. Their eyes met, and held. She studied him, and he let her. He was dressed in tight pants and a white pull over long sleeved shirt that fit him like a glove. The neck was opened, and there were laces that were partly open. Showing a peek at his chest.

Her lips went dry as she stared at him, and she suddenly felt too warm. He watched her, and he knew he had chosen the right clothes. He basks in her obvious interest in him, as a man.

Siroc and Ramon came back through with their cloaks and hats on, ready for duty. Siroc glanced at them, and slightly nodded towards them, by the fire. The two men went towards the stable, and Ramon went and opened the doors leading outside. The rain rushed in at him, making him blink. He turned and returned to saddle his horse. Mumbling something about the fact, he was not a duck.

D'Artagnan got up from his bed and went over to the window, he opened it, and turned and pulled on his cloak, he quickly went out the window, and shut it after himself. He turned and looked and saw Jacqueline doing the same, he went over and putting his hands on her waist, helped her down. Then he took her hand and they ran through the downpour.

The shed came up suddenly and the two stopped in front of it, D'Artagnan pulled the door open, and pulled her inside. He quickly removed her cloak and then his, draping them over some barrels. They removed their boots, putting them by the door. He pulled her close in the darkness; he wanted her so much it hurt. She could feel his reaction to her closeness.

In his tight embrace she reached up and put her arms around his neck. Their lips touched in a flaming kiss. He tried to pull her closer, but he could not. He heard her moan, and he pulled back slightly, he tried to look into her eyes. "Jacqueline, my love."

"Francois, love me." She began to reach for him, her hands running over his shirt, and his skin instantly responded.

"Yes my love, now and always." He whispered in her ear, as he patiently let her do what she would. She ran her hands over his chest, and then as if that was not enough, she ran her hands under his shirt, and touched his hot skin.

She could feel the muscles under the skin jump at her touch. She loved the feel of his skin against her fingers. Her lips met his again and fused, and she opened her mouth and his entered and caressed hers as his hands began to caress her flesh. He knew he should go slowly, but he did not know if he could.

He ran one hand around to her chest, and he opened the coat and pulled it roughly from her shoulders and arms, and threw it in a corner. Then he peeled off his shirt, and reached for hers as his lips and tongue made love to hers.

"D'Artagnan…." She moaned, as her eyes were half-mast, and as her lips broke away from his. He went down on his knees in front of her, and pulled her with him. There was a blanket that he had placed there earlier, which they now sat on. He put his right arm behind her on the blanket and slowly lay them down. He leaned over her, and his lips returned to hers.

Slowly he kept telling himself, no rush.

She pulled him to her, and tried to see into his eyes. "D'Artagnan, please… now." He leaned down and kissed her, and he knew there had never been another for him before her. She was the model for all women. He moved and finished undressing. She ran her hands over his back, as he moved over her. He wished he could see her eyes, as he slowly joined with her.

Two hours later Jacqueline was lying in her bed, a soft smile on her face, as she remembered. She remembered how huge he was, and how long he had loved her. She thought about how much she loved D'Artagnan, and more than anything wished she could throw away her Jacque clothes and wear pretty dresses, to please him. She would do anything for him, she thought. Except let him win at fencing, now that was too much to ask of anybody. She thought. She rubbed her neck and knew she would have to cover up the love bit that her D'Artagnan had left there earlier. She dozed off, contented and happy into dreams.

D'Artagnan, lay on his bed, and wished he were falling asleep with her. Nothing could compare to what he and Jacqueline had shared, he was truly hooked, and he did not want to get away either. He had trouble getting to sleep, as thought of their future together, he felt like making up poetry too, just like Ramon. Except he had no knack for it.

"Good night my sweet." He whispered to the darkness, and he could almost her reply, "Good night my love." He finally dozed off with a smile on his face, which even sleep could not remove.

Next morning, D'Artagnan came into the outer room, whistling. His friends looked up at him, and wondered what was up. The other two men, figured he had sneaked out last night, and met some pretty girl. He sat down at the table, smiled at everyone, and then glanced at Jacque sitting there, quietly eating her breakfast.

"So the rain finally stopped, and before long the ground will be dry again. Before I go on patrol tonight, I am going to find a pretty girl to have dinner with." Ramon was usually happy. Siroc had a book and was writing in it, with his quill, ignoring everyone after a brief nod to them all.

"Well I am sick of the rain, and since Jacque and I have early patrol, at least we can stay dry. I really would like something interesting to do, an adventure with some excitement in it, some danger."

"That would be great; yes we have not had anything like that in a while." Replied Ramon before he stuffed more food into his mouth. "I really need some coffee."

"You are hooked on that stuff."

"Am not, but I get a headache when I don't have a few cups of it every day."

"You are hooked." Said Siroc looked over at his friend. D'Artagnan had eaten quickly and then stood up.

"Are you coming Jacque?" Jacque scowled at him, and stood up.

"Lets get it over with, and then I can have some time to myself away from here this evening." D'Artagnan smiled at her.

"Got a date, do you?"

"None of your business. Now let's get going." The two went to get their horses, and Ramon grabbed the extra muffin off D'Artagnans plate and began to eat it.

Several hours past and there was a knock on the door, and Ramon went to see who was there. However, there was a basket, and inside it was a baby. He looked around and saw no one close by. He picked up the basket and carried it inside, and placed it on the table as the captain came in. His cane tapping on the floor.

"What is that Ramon?" He turned to his Captain and shook his head.

"It's not laundry, it's a baby sir." Duval moved closer and looked down at the dark haired baby.

"So I see." He saw a folded piece of paper lying on top, and he picked it up and opened it. Ramon looked at him, questioningly.

"Well, Captain?"

"It said give this baby to its father. It's father is Laponte." Ramons eyes grew wide.

"Jacque?" He could not believe it of his friend, now if it were D'Artagnan, he certainly could. "What do we do with it sir?"

"Well I guess we wait for Jacque to return and explain this."

"But who is going to take care of it?" Duval looked at him, and then at Siroc who had just walked into the room.

"Well, as his friends I guess you do. Have fun." He replied as he walked out the room, leaving a sputtering Ramon and a puzzled Siroc staring after him.

Ramon turned to Siroc, you want to hold it?" Siroc looked down at the baby and smiled a warm smile that touched his eyes. He held out a finger and the baby wrapped its tiny fingers around his.

"It won't bite Ramon. I wonder if it's a boy or girl?" Ramon backed away as a foul smell came from the basket, and he wrinkled his nose. Siroc just glanced at him.

"Well here is your chance to find out, amigo." He turned and ran out of the room. Siroc checked the basket and found diapers, and a bottle.

"Well little one, guess it's just you and me. I hope I do this right, never done this before. But I am sure I can handle it, though I wish I had something to close my nose." His eyes began to water. "Hurry back Jacque." As he changed the baby girl, a thought hit him. Diapers that did not leak, and could throw away? Now that would help the world, though the king probably would not think so. He needed to get to his laboratory


End file.
